An image forming apparatus is an apparatus for printing an image on print media, and comprises a printer, a copier, a facsimile, and a multifunction device in which functions of a printer, a copier, and a facsimile are combined.
An image forming apparatus adopting electrophotography forms a visible image by scanning light to a photosensitive member charged to a predetermined potential after forming an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive member, and by supplying a toner to the electrostatic latent image. The visible image formed on the photosensitive member is directly transferred to a print medium or transferred to the print medium through an intermediate transfer member, and the visible image transferred to the print medium is fixed by a fixing device.
The image forming apparatus may be provided with a cassette on which a volume of the print medium is loaded. The cassette can be mounted on the image forming apparatus in a drawable manner. Since the cassette is inserted into the image forming apparatus while the print medium is loaded thereon, a cassette mounting device is formed of a rigid material so as to withstand the weight of the cassette and the print medium loaded on the cassette.
The cassette mounting device is provided with a damper to prevent the impact and noise generated when the cassette is inserted into the image forming apparatus.